


Labour of Love

by BrookKerington29



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookKerington29/pseuds/BrookKerington29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is going swimmingly for Wendell. He has a full-time job, the girl of his dreams but at heart he is still a bit of a kid. What else could make him change than impending fatherhood? However, it comes to show that both expected parents need some growing up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labour of Love

When Wendell Bray banged his head on accident five years ago, he never thought that his meeting with a young English intern named Carlie Edwards would go beyond being acquaintances. Quickly, they fell in love, though not without a few hitches to get where they were now: a young couple about to set out into a new, and possibly scary, part of their relationship.

Carlie was pregnant with their first child together. Granted she had a son called Will from when she was a teenager but his father died before Will was even born. However, that didn't make the pregnancy any less special to her, especially after the last year or so had been quite tough on them as a couple. They were both thrilled; however, it came with morning sickness, newfound cravings and increase in sexual libido on her part. Not that they were bothered by the latter.

One breezy April morning, they were both getting ready for work. However, Carlie was struggling to get her black trousers to button up. She was only eight weeks in gestation but she had gained a couple of pounds around her waist.

"I thought that you were only supposed to gain weight after the third month." said Wendell trying to help her out.

"No, you start to gain weight as soon as the second. It doesn't show off but it is making it difficult to fasten a button on a pair of trousers." said Carlie. "I need to sit down for a minute."

"Are you okay?" asked Wendell.

"I feel dizzy and nauseous. I also have a bit of a headache."

Wendell felt her head and said, "You feel a little warm. Maybe you should take the day off and get some rest."

"I can't, we have those remains from the Ming Dynasty to examine this week and I don't want to miss it."

"Okay, I'll bargain with you. I take you to work, but as soon as you feel as though you are going to faint, throw-up or your headache gets worse, I'm taking you home. Deal."

"Okay, deal." said Carlie giving him a weak smile.

-x-

"Wendell, why is Carlie here when she looks as though she is going to either faint or throw up?" asked Angela walking beside Wendell as he was approaching Brennan's office.

"She said she needed to come in, but if she gets any worse, then I will take her home." said Wendell.

"She looks pale. Mind you I remember what morning sickness was like."

"What makes you think she is pregnant?" asked Wendell trying to hide the secret. They had planned to tell everyone at the twelve-week point but that plan was going out the window.

"She told Brennan and me about two weeks ago while Booth was in hospital. Well, I guessed and Brennan didn't know what a bun in the oven meant." said Angela.

"Wait, she told you before she told me?"

" _I should have just kept my mouth shut."_ thought Angela. "Look, this is not her fault. I guessed and she cannot lie to save her life."

"I need to check if she is okay, if what you are saying is true." said Wendell rather irked. He walked over to the autopsy room where he found Carlie looking worse than she did when he left not twenty minutes before.

"I'm still alive." She said smiling slightly.

"You look worse. I should take you home now." said Wendell.

"You look disgruntled."

"Did you tell Angela about the baby before me?" asked Wendell.

"No, she guessed. Look, I went to see Doctor Fields before I went to see Booth a couple of weeks ago, and I said that I felt like a defective typewriter." said Carlie. "Are you mad?"

"No, I am not angry at you. I do think you need to go home." said Wendell.

"I'm fine honestly." said Carlie putting her hand to her head.

"You don't look it."

Carlie blinked as she found her vision being punctured with an array of pink, blue and green lights. Her head felt like it had exploded and she slumped down and Wendell quickly grabbed her.

-x-

Carlie prised her eyes open and felt something cold and damp on her forehead. She looked around and she found herself in her bedroom.

"Hi." said Wendell softly.

"Hey," Carlie said hoarsely, "what happened?"

"You fainted, which was brought on from the migraine."

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital? It could have been serious."

"You woke up after about thirty seconds, then you went back to sleep again. If it had lasted longer than a minute I would have." said Wendell handing her a glass of water. "How do you feel now?"

"Well, the pain isn't as excruciating as before, but I still feel a little nauseous." said Carlie taking a sip of the cool liquid. "I never thought that a headache could cause this much damage. I didn't fall on my stomach did I?"

"No I caught you before you landed on the floor." said Wendell removing the flannel from her head. He checked her temperature with the back of his hand. "You've cooled down a little."

"Wendell," said Carlie putting her hand on his forearm, "are you sure you weren't angry earlier?"

"No. I think I was a little annoyed because of what happened with Angela all those years ago."

"I thought you broke up because you would have considered her a duty."

"When she found out she wasn't pregnant, I didn't find out about the whole thing until three months later, and everyone knew before I did. I guess I was more annoyed at the thought of that happening again."

"Listen that was not my intention. I wanted you to be the first person I told, but you know I am a hopeless liar. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know baby." said Wendell. "I need to get back to work, so why don't you get some rest."

"I will. I love you." said Carlie.

"I love you too." said Wendell pecking her lips. "By the way, my mother called and we're going to her place on Sunday."


End file.
